


Say You Won't Let Go

by abbynormallll



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age of Adaline AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darcy doesnt age, F/M, One Shot, WinterShock - Freeform, and write it well, but someone else please take this idea, im not a writer okay, thank you, this might be bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbynormallll/pseuds/abbynormallll
Summary: It seemed impossible.  To look in the mirror and see the same person every day.  No matter how many days had passed, how many years she had accumulated.  It did not seem possible, and yet Darcy Marie Lewis still existed.Darcy meets Bucky in 1943 and stops aging 1944.  Bucky died when he fell from the train and Darcy tries her damndest to move on while also trying to evade suspicion due to the not aging thing.  Fast forward 75 years and she meets Jane and amazing opportunities follow.Title from James Arthur "Say You Won't Let Go"





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of these characters or the plot of the movie Age of Adaline. 
> 
> HELLO
> 
> Okay first off I am not a writer. I wrote this yes, but I cannot write. I am in nursing school and unless I am doing a research paper on proper hand hygiene and how it relates to the spread of nosocomial diseases for my evidence based practice class, I DO NOT WRITE. I do however LOVE wintershock and time travel and the movie Age of Adaline. I started watching it for probably the 15th time today and made the connection to put Darcy in Blake Lively's shoes. So, as I have stated multiple times I am not a writer, BUT IF YOU ARE and you like this concept please please please write it better than I did. I have so many ideas on how this universe could unfold but my brain and fingers cannot put it into words. Okay continue
> 
> also this is not edited or proofread so sorry im not a writer

It seemed impossible. To look in the mirror and see the same person every day. No matter how many days had passed, how many years she had accumulated. It did not seem possible, and yet Darcy Marie Lewis still existed. Despite the fact it was now the turn of the century and she had been born in 1923, Darcy Lewis remained unchanged, unaffected by the cruelty of time.

  
She died on October 3rd, 1944. That is at least what the doctor’s told her the days following in the hospital. She didn’t know who found her, or how she crashed her car. She remembered the frigid water, waking up under the cool sheet of ice, and how the frozen ground on the river bank tore apart her fingertips as she clawed her way out of the water. Then she fell asleep.  
Darcy had been driving to visit her parents in the country. She knew that much, and it had been a little more than a year since James had left to fight in the war. Steven had gone too now, and she prayed for them both nightly, especially James. After she finished praying, she’d kiss the framed picture on her night stand and tuck herself in, desperately holding onto memories of another warm body in the bed with her. In 1945, she stopped praying all together. James was dead.

  
It took years to notice a difference, her mother had always aged gracefully, and Darcy assumed she had been blessed with the same genes. Then she turned 45 and became suspicious. People began whispering or outright commenting on her lack of gray hair or the firmness her skin still held. After a routine traffic stop resulting in her license being taken away under suspicion of her age, she moved.

  
Leaving New York was easier than Darcy had imagined. She wanted to forget all the good memories she had in the city because every good memory had his handsome face attached. If she didn’t remember, she couldn’t hurt.  
Forgetting was not as easy, over 75 years had passed, and she still could remember what it felt like to trace his jaw with her lips, all the way to the indent in his chin that had first caught her eye.

  
Darcy kept a strict schedule. Never spent more than 10 years in one area for fear of being found out. She loved to learn, and due to wise investments and night classes she was able to obtain degrees in multiple subjects, under various pseudonyms. Her last fancy was political science and was attending undergraduate classes at Culver University when she applied to Dr. Jane Foster’s internship. Astrophysics was one of the few subjects Darcy did not hold a degree in, and it certainly did not fit the ditzy student role she had been playing. The obscure town in New Mexico attached to the internship provided the perfect escape for Darcy as well as the fact Jane did not pay enough attention to her to notice the non-aging qualities that Darcy held.  
Darcy had broken her own rule and had become attached to Jane. At some point their relationship shifter from professional to that of sisters. Darcy began to study astrophysics under Jane, and while she was not going to be building any Einstein-Rosen bridges herself, she had a knack for it that Jane saw and helped Darcy flourish. Jane brought Darcy into a paid position as her actual assistant, not just a gopher. Darcy spent all possible free time studying.

  
After SHIELD fell and it was exposed that they were really being run by Hydra, Jane took a job for Tony Stark. In Jane’s contract she made sure there were living expenses and a salary for her indisposable assistant Darcy as well. The two had been living in Stark tower for a month now and Darcy realized this is where she was meant to be, with Jane and helping her sort out space. She began to convince herself to tell Jane about her unique ability to not age, when her world was once again turned upside down.

  
While she knew his jaw well, she could pinpoint the exact shade of blue of his eyes from an entire color spectrum. There were no others in the world that matched his. So, when she saw those piercing blue eyes behind a glass wall in the basement of Stark Tower, her heart stopped. She felt sick, she felt confused, she was angry, but more than anything she felt every single memory of those eyes on her that she had tried so hard to forget flush back into her system. There was only one person who had eyes like that after all, one James Buchanan Barnes, missing in action and presumed dead, 1943.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!!! or not, I probably will never do this writing thing again I just had to get this out there in case someone else with real talent could get inspired. Thank you for listening to my ramblings and feel free to leave kudos or comment if you could actually make it through all 800 words of pure unedited goodness.


End file.
